Heartlines
by fearlessholt
Summary: Its true that opposites may attract but between Jack and Kim, I think its safe to say that there is hope for those couples who simply are alike in many ways. As Kim's relationship with Brody takes its first downfall, Kim and Jack see each other in a way they never thought possible. Will the these two wealthy teens find love in each other? Or will it lead to massive destruction?


**Hello fellow kick shippers, I bring you a kick story. It might not start that way but bear with me. Nevertheless I bring you chapter 1 of Heartlines. Don't forget to fav, favorite, and review to tell me what you guys think. Enjoy!**

* * *

New York, the city that never sleeps. Where people are louder, the excessive of drinking, the raging parties, but let's not forget about those who uphold their status as incredibly wealthy, or in their case the elite of prep school teens.

Streets through streets, corner to corner, shops are spread like wild fire. Clicking of the heels speeding by the minute as if the shop was going to grow legs and make a run for it. I would do the same. Not far from these streets a nearby park is present. Seeing it for the first time gives the impression as a fairy tale. I mean, how could it not?

The trees are incredibly enormous and are practically planted in every crevice in park. The flowers are still in hiding as they have not yet recovered from the cold weather. All in all, the scenery is absolutely breath taking even in the winter. Not too far, Jack Brewer and Brody Carlson are seen having a conversation.

"This is some good stuff," Jack says blowing the joint out of his mouth, exhaling.

"Yeah I'm going to need it." Brody grins as he holds the strap of his backpack. They we're currently walking through the park as school was now over for the rest of the day.

Brody and Jack go way back. Been best friends since before the start of school, being as they both have parents that could care less about either of them. It actually helps, not having a clingy parent, attending parties till the crack of dawn, heck! They love being invisible to their parents. Although neither one of them go unseen by any young female eyes.

Jack, the boy who makes every girl swoon and head over heels in an instant. Not because of his drop dead good looks although that was a bonus, but he was filthy wealthy. He can have any girl in the palm of his hands and takes that as an advantage. He's motto "flirt, use, dump, repeat." The longest relationship he has ever had was, well actually a two night stand.

As for Brody, he was very much taken. Not just by anyone but by the one and only Kimberly Crawford. The daughter of the famous fashion designer, Elizabeth Crawford from Elizabeth Designs. They have been together since middle school, known each other since 1st grade and it was love at first sight. Not really from their sight but from their parents as they were both from wealthy families they saw the perfect couple. And better yet 'the perfect couple' was starting to show some cracks in their relationship.

"What?" Jacks stops in front of Brody. "You're about to go to 3rd base with your girlfriend, it's like you're headed through your execution."

"Nah man I'm good."

"Talk to Jack buddy," Jack says turning around to continue walking. "You and Kim have been dating since forever and suddenly there's a problem."

"There's no problem, it's just…" he stops, trying to ease through his own words. "Have you felt like our whole lives have been planned for us? That maybe we are going to end just like our parents."

"Man, that's a dark thought." Jacks grinning, joint still in hand.

"Don't we get to choose what we want to in title? To just be happy." Brody says running his hand through his hair.

"Look easy there sensitive, what we are in titled to is a trust fund. Maybe a house in the Hamptons, add a dash of drug problems. Happiness doesn't come in the menu. Smoke up and seal the deal…" Jack says holding the joint beside his head. "With Kim that is because you're also in titled to tap that ass."

Brody looks down grinning like an idiot while Jack leaves hoping he has convinced his friend to let loose and have some fun with Kim, who knows if anyone else can get that close.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

Spotted Jack Brewer making his way towards Grace Waters, Kimberly Crawford's best friend who just got back from overseas. Grace, seeing as Jack was about to make her company, ordered a drink at the bar she was seating at hopes to drown herself instead of having to talk to him.

"I love this town." He said calmly sliding into the seat next to her. "I'm going to have to tell my parents that the hotel they just bought is serving minors."

"And if you get a drink then they'll be serving pigs." Grace said turning around to face him, clearly annoyed by his presence.

"Oh, I love it when you talk dirty." He said smugly. Smiling from ear to ear loving how he can get under her skin.

"You just love it when a girl talks to you."

"Actually I prefer them when they're not talking." Jack says winking.

"Oh, how I missed your witty banter." Grace said taking a sip from her vodka glass.

"Well then let's catch up! Take our clothes off and stare at each other." Wiggling his eyes in attempt to charm his way in.

"How about I just get a bite to eat." She said raising her class. "I've been drinking on an empty stomach."

"Well how about a grilled cheese with truffles on the side. I know how much you love truffles." Jack said smiling in hopes of convincing her.

"I know enough to know that is not on the menu."

"Good thing I'm connected."

"Only because I'm hungry."

She ignored his offer to hold her hand and silently stood up and led the way towards the hotel kitchen with Jack closely following from behind, with his hand pressed firmly on her back.

* * *

BRODY

Making his way to the apartment Kim had told him to meet her in; he constantly couldn't keep his mind straight.

I should be happy I have an amazing girlfriend who had blessed me with so many years and somehow now that we are actually close to taking the next step, why do I feel like I shouldn't be doing this in the first place.

Mentally cursing himself for thinking about idiotic questions he finally made it in front of the door. Sliding the card he did not expect to see what was there, waiting for him.

Kim, he's Kim. In the sexist lingerie undergarments he has ever seen.

"Wow." Was all that he could muster up as she sat there on the bed.

"Hi." Kim said standing up, making her way towards him.

"Hi." Brody said looking down. I can't believe it I'm here next to Kim Crawford wearing lingerie for me and I'm not even the most satisfied. What the hell is wrong with me?!

"Is it too much." She giggled, referring to the candles across and all around the room. "I want it to be special."

Leaning in, Kim grabs his chin lifting it up a bit just enough to give him a gentle peck.

He moves his head back clearly not wanting any of it. Not getting the message, Kim dives in for another but this time Brody stops her.

"What's wrong?" she says while he kept her hands at her sides.

"Look I don't know how to say this. I don't even know if it's the right thing to do, but a…" he gulps. "There's something I need to tell you."

JACK

"Chef, thank you for your help. We're closing up the kitchen early tonight." Jack says patting his back, looking at Grace intensively. The chef grins knowing exactly what he is up to and leaves Jack walking towards Grace alone.

"Oh my god," Grace says devouring the grilled cheese on her hands. The taste of a grilled cheese tastes so much better when you're starving, she thought.

Leaning in the side of her legs as she was on top of the counter. "Well if you're looking for a way to thank me I got a couple of ideas." He says unbuttoning his blazer.

* * *

**What does Brody have to tell Kim?**

**Is Grace going to let Jack have he's way?**

**Why do I keep asking questions? I HAVE NO IDEA.**

**I think we can all agree that Jack is a total ass. Don't worry there will be some one on one with Jack and Kim soon. **

**Want to see more of this story; fav, follow, and review.**

**Until next time! Deuces!**


End file.
